Deep question and answer is technology for understanding human's language, intelligent identifying meanings of a question, and extracting an answer to the question from massive internet data.
In related arts, entity answers of an entity recommendation query provided by a search engine may be distributed in a plurality of different webpages. The user may know advantages and disadvantages of the entity answers only by browsing many webpages or even by page turning or query changing, so as to make a decision. In this way, search efficiency may be low and the user experience may be poor.